


Надорец

by fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)



Series: midi gpg13 fandom OE North and South_2020 [7]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Modern AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020
Summary: Валентин хочет отомстить за смерть брата
Series: midi gpg13 fandom OE North and South_2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854376
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Миди от G до T 2020.   fandom OE North and South 2020, Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Надорец

**Author's Note:**

> отсылки к «Крестному отцу» Марио Пьюзо

У надорца неприятное лицо — открытое и бесхитростное.

С таким лицом нужно стричь овец да собак натаскивать, чтоб ни один ягненок не пропал, а не спиртным торговать, но надорца привел Август, значит придется разговаривать. Впрочем, говорить все равно отцу. Слушать, терпеть соболезнования, кивать и ничего не обещать. Ни да, ни нет.  
Дон Вальтер потерял преемника, первенца, но не хватку.

Надорец следует за Августом, как нить за иглой. Его задумка с «гномьим хлебом» — исконно горским умением превращать песок в камень, а камень в «воду» — хороша. В город въехали две машины, в каждой — десять ящиков с камнями, внутри которых бутыли с отменным надорским пойлом. По документам «гномий хлеб» получила компания Августа, заключившая с городом договор на строительство приюта. В действительности надорский самогон — подношение семье Придд. Плата за дозволение вести дела в столице. Поддельный фундамент— лживое разрешение.

Надорец нарочито серьезен, смотрит настороженно, но видно — волнуется.  
Оллария его сожрет.  
Не поможет ни знакомство с Августом, (тот первым выдоит сына старого друга до последней капли), ни покровительство дона Вальтера. Придды защищают только Приддов. Дон Вальтер выслушает и промолчит. И предоставит надорца Алве. Кэналлийцы с прошлого круга поят Олларию своим вином. Им конкуренты не нужны. Хорошо, если надорцу позволят вернуться домой. Прекрасно, если целым: с обоими глазами, со всеми конечностями и без шрамов. Но скорее всего его похоронят здесь — утопят в Данаре, уложат в чужую могилу или вывезут на свалку за пределами города.

Надорца даже жаль. Впрочем, нет.  
Дуракам никогда не везет, разве что тем, кто прикидывается таковыми.

Август прощается, надорец зол — ему и пары минут не уделили. Поминки — плохой повод для знакомства, но иного не будет.  
Валентин идет вдоль стены — безупречный сын влиятельного отца, сдержанный, воспитанный, не доставляющий проблем, — он перехватит надорца на выходе, скажет пару слов, предложит встречу. Ему рано протягивать руку тем, кто смотрит отцу в рот, но он может «показать ладонь» отвергнутому. Принимать ли ее, решать надорцу. Отказ Валентин спокойно переживет. Союзник из надорца никакой. Он скорее кость, брошенная Алве, но если крепко за нее схватиться, то можно попробовать перетащить на свою сторону пса.

Что нужно Алве, знает только Алва.  
Валентину же нужны кэналлийские головорезы, и если для этого придется скормить Алве надорца, он скормит. Если понадобится его спасти, вытащить из горла и предложить вновь, он и это сделает. Главное, чтоб Алва выполнил обещание, данное Джастину, а доказать, что он больше брат, чем сын, Валентин сумеет.

* * *

Надорцу Алва вряд ли понравится.  
Для ревнителя горских традиций потомок кэналлийских баронов тот же фигляр, но Валентин нарочно сводит их, настояв на личной встрече.

Денег и времени, потраченного на «дорогу» к консильери Алвы, не жаль. Валентин щедро вознаграждает каждого, кто помогает ему подобраться к Суавесу. Уличных мальчишек, конюхов и жокеев на ипподроме, гоганского трактирщика, девицу из борделя Марианны. Правда, трактирщику и девице нежданные монеты счастья не принесли: уже неделю трактир принадлежит другому хозяину и достался почти задаром, так как прежний владелец вдруг затосковал по земле предков и спешно уехал, прихватив всю семью; а девицу выдали замуж за марикьярского рыбака и благословили на жизнь праведную. Пострадала и Марианна — девицу она заменила быстро, но постоянного клиента лишилась, как и надежд когда-либо заполучить в свои цепкие ручки Алву. Но перед ней Валентин виниться не станет, как и перед Суавесом. То, что, дожив до пятидесяти, тот не удосужился обзавестись семьей или верной любовницей — его личный выбор либо иные, тем более не зависящие от Валентина обстоятельства. Алва меняет пассий словно перчатки, а, как говорят, каков священник, такова и паства.  
От Марианны убыло — другому прибудет. Не «Звезда Олларии» так «Сады Иорама» или «Дикие кошки» господина О. Ги своего не упустит и претензий не выкажет: Придды не занимаются сутенерством, Ариго не лезут к букмекерам — на том Оллария и стоит. Еще бы потеснить Салину с оружейного рынка, но это дела будущие.

Суавес затраченные усилия и средства оценил.

Он отыскивает Валентина в захудалом литературном клубе Жиля Понси, слушает недавно сочиненный сонет (и нет, голос Валентина не подводит, просто в зале душно от табачного дыма и несбывшихся надежд), вежливо хлопает и оставляет на столе игральную карту с Рыцарем Молний — пропуск в приватную зону казино Марселя Валме.

На встречу Валентин отправляется один. Охранник на входе долго буравит непонятного для него человека взглядом (одет как клерк, держится как принц, а глаза пустые, равнодушные), но пропускает, изъяв при этом карту. Валентин оставил бы ее в качестве трофея, он с детства собирает памятные вещицы, но не драться же с охранником из-за игральной карты. К тому же со временем любые двери станут для него открытыми и без каких бы то ни было условий.

В зале пусто и тихо, для завсегдатаев и вновь приглашенных еще слишком рано, а зевак, жаждущих лицезреть столы, за которыми проигрываются состояния и рушатся судьбы, сюда не пускают. Валме кормится с руки Алвы, доходами казино распоряжаются Салина. Как это работает, Валентин вряд ли когда-нибудь поймет. Кэналлийцы и марикьяре словно единоутробные дети — где не выгода, там родство. Они могут грызться между собой, но врага со стороны одолеют без сговора. Просто потому что чужой.

Суавес обедает.  
Валме не держит дрянных поваров, но Суавес не похож на гурмана, пришедшего оценить изыски кухни и кулинарное мастерство. Он ест за игральным столом — посуда и приборы смотрятся на зеленом сукне нелепо; пиджак снят и висит на спинке стула, рукава рубашки закатаны, две верхние пуговицы высвобождены из петель. Но Валентин первым делом замечает плечевую кобуру — он никогда не видел консильери отца вооруженным. Гирке — советник, а не солдат. Суавес, похоже, совмещает обе ипостаси и, судя по тому, что вошел он в семью еще при Алваро, весьма успешно.

— Голодны?

Сесть ему не предлагают, но Валентин принимает вопрос за приглашение и устраивается за столом.

— Нет, но я бы выпил шадди.

Суавес режет мясо, накалывает кусок на вилку, кладет в рот, жует, глотает и запивает вином, затем вытирает губы салфеткой из белого льна и отодвигает от себя тарелку. Появившийся словно из воздуха официант — немолодой и преисполненный важности — ловко собирает посуду, уходит, а вернувшись, приносит шаддийник, кувшинчик со сливками, сахарницу и одну чашку.

— Соберано не ведет дел с младшими, — произносит Суавес, стоит только официанту исчезнуть из поля зрения.

Вот так прямо, без экивоков и блужданий вокруг и около. Ни вопроса, зачем искал, ни интереса, по какому поводу.

Обидно.  
Должно быть обидно, но Валентин чувствует скорее досаду. Или нечто похожее.  
Он не планировал разговор заранее, не пытался угадать реплики оппонента и прикинуть свои. Ошибка, которую следует учесть в будущем. Но Суавес почему-то согласился на встречу. Сам хотел посмотреть на Придда-младшего, или Алва приказал. А может это проверка, но для чего... Слишком много неизвестных, а дальнейшие шаги стоит отсчитывать от правильного ответа, иначе дорога заведет в тупик.

Что ж, придется вспомнить, что он тоже Придд.

Валентин тянется к шаддийнику, наполняет чашку, делает глоток.  
У Суавеса темные глаза и нечитаемый взгляд.  
Во вторую чашку Валентин добавляет сливки. Он выпил бы и третью, но не любит сладкое. Суавес молчит. Не проявляет нетерпения или недовольства, и Валентин вдруг ощущает себя марионеткой, танцующей на потеху толпе. Это неприятно.  
Он раздвигает губы в улыбке, Суавес ждет.

— Никаких дел, — младший так младший; молодым дозволительно торопить время и всегда куда-то спешить. — Всего лишь хотел передать господину Алве одну вещь и заодно представить своего друга.

— Что за вещь?

Друг, стало быть, неинтересен или, что вернее, известен. Надорец. Ричард Окделл. Остальные из окружения наследника дона Вальтера изучены и промаркированы. Интересно, какой ярлык навесили на Арно.

— Браслет.

— Оставьте себе.

— По завещанию Юстиниана-Теофила-Георга Придда браслет с аметистами должен быть передан Рокэ Алва.

— Соберано не нужен подарок от мертвеца.

— Господин Алва волен продать, передарить, выбросить или пожертвовать браслет на богоугодное дело, я должен исполнить волю брата.

Суавес чуть приподнимает брови, и Валентин запоздало осознает, что чуть не сорвался — повысил голос.

— Вы перекупили Соберано. Избавьтесь.

Валентин вздрагивает и только потом осознает, что речь идет о лошади, принадлежавшей Джастину.

— Ваш брат, господин Придд, так и не научился разбираться в камнях и делать ставки на правильную лошадь.

Пощечина, пусть и словесная, очевидна. Но Валентин молчит, лишь крепче стискивает зубы.

Суавес поднимается, подхватывает со стула пиджак и идет к выходу:

— Место и время встречи я сообщу.

Когда Джастин был жив, ничто не мешало Алве иметь дело с младшим. Теперь Джастин мертв, убит неизвестными, и боль утраты сильна. Но карту привязанности можно разыграть, главное не переусердствовать с демонстрацией или замалчиванием горя.

Он любил брата, теперь хочет отомстить.  
Если Алва знает и назовет виновных, они умрут. Если нет, то Валентин обвинит его в смерти Джастина.

Последние полгода брат и Алва много общались, и кто-то мог решить, что Джастин продался кэналлийцу и намерен предать семью. Не Вальтер, но кто-то достаточно близкий к нему. Брата обманом выманили из дома, завели в ловушку и убили. Есть и еще одна причина. Отец немолод и нездоров; устранив наследника, убийца открыл себе путь к месту дона. Питер и Клаус еще дети, Гирке, муж Ирэны, считается приблудышем, ему не удержать власть, а Валентина никто никогда не принимал в расчет.

Они встречаются в двадцать первый день после смерти Джастина. В день, когда принято поминать усопшего в семейном кругу, а не сидеть за столом с кем ни попадя. Валентин представляет Ричарда, отдает Алве браслет и «уходит в тень». Он впервые видит Алву так близко и не может понять, что связывало Джастина с этим человеком.

В Алве все излишне и нарочито. Длинные черные волосы, подкрашенные синим, слишком бледное лицо, словно он вымазал кожу белилами, но Валентин знает: это не грим, а редкая и неизлечимая болезнь, не причиняющая никаких страданий, кроме мыслей о недоступности загара. Ярко-алый рот, будто Алва пьет не вино, а кровь, неправдоподобно синие глаза и исступленно-чумной взгляд.  
Дон Рокэ никоим образом не похож на главу семьи, клана. Увитая лентами пустышка, комедиант, карточное Сердце, безвозвратно замененное на Повелителя Кошек.

И судя по выражению лица надорца, тот сильно разочарован увиденным.  
Но Валентин не готов сдаться так быстро.

Алва пьян. Едва взглянув на браслет, он бросает его на стол — к фишкам, смятым купюрам, окуркам и пробкам от винных бутылок, и за это Валентин готов его убить. Но за спиной Алвы четыре телохранителя, а у Валентина только надорец, и еще неизвестно, чью сторону он предпочтет. Кроме них в зале два официанта, пожилой тапер и молодая женщина в черно-белом платье; для остальных гостей и жителей Олларии кабаре Фердинанда Лара закрыто.

Алва щелкает пальцами, один из официантов открывает очередную бутылку, второй убирает пустую. В середине стола стоит наполненный до краев бокал, но Алва его не трогает, он пьет прямо из бутылки и не предлагает ни Валентину, ни Ричарду. Складывается ощущение, что он вообще про них забыл, но, приглядевшись, Валентин понимает — его Алва игнорирует, а Ричарда не замечает в упор. Все внимание дона Рокэ направлено на сцену, где тщедушная певичка негромким голоском выводит слезливую песенку о покинувшем ее возлюбленном. Взглянув пару раз, Валентин гадает, что заставляет Алву неотрывно смотреть на сцену, что он нашел в пепельных локонах и тощих коленках.

— Дробится месяц в реке на части,  
Разбили ветры воды стекло…  
С тех пор, как звезды сулили счастье,  
Воды немало утекло.

С тобой в разлуке не год уж прожит,  
И я напрасно чего-то жду.  
Должно быть, ветер сорвать не может  
Мою счастливую звезду.

Должно быть, ветер сорвать не может  
Мою счастливую звезду.  
[](http://a-pesni.org/cabaret/strok/zvezdnschast.php)

#### [*](http://a-pesni.org/cabaret/strok/zvezdnschast.php)

Последний аккорд не успевает отзвучать, как Алва, размахнувшись, бросает ополовиненную бутылку в сторону сцены. Та не долетает, но женщина вскрикивает и убегает за кулисы. Вскочившему на ноги Ричарду Алва тихо приказывает сесть, затем он трет лицо ладонями и поворачивается к Валентину:

— Говори.

Но Валентин не может произнести даже имени брата. Не то место, не то время. Говорить он должен был раньше. С Суавесом. Говорить с Алвой о Джастине то ли еще рано, то ли уже поздно.

— Мой друг, — указывает он на Ричарда, — хотел предложить вам свой товар.

Алва кривит рот в усмешке, и оказывается, что он трезвее, чем можно было предположить. Но Валентин не меняет решения — говорить о делах он будет, видя за спиной Алвы консильери, а не телохранителей.

— Твой друг, — тянет гласные Алва, коротко всматривается в Ричарда и небрежно взмахивает рукой: — В таком случае, больше не задерживаю. Антонио, проводи господина Придда на выход.

Названный Антонио поднимается со стула, подходит ближе, и Валентину ничего не остается, как встать и направиться к дверям.

Неудача — не проигрыш. Он вернется домой, все обдумает и попробует снова.

* * *

— Я же говорил — соберано не ведет дел с младшими.

В этом месяце Валентин покровительствует Селине — молоденькой актрисе из театра, принадлежащего ее отцу Арнольду Арамоне. Как этот человек с умом и повадками отставного капитана сумел основать обитель муз и за десять с лишним лет (хоть каждую весну грозился) не прогореть, не знает никто. Но каждую осень у них премьера, а каждую зиму пропадает один из служителей. Злые языки говорят, что тайный ход из подвалов театра ведет прямиком к закатным тварям в Лабиринт, и чтоб откупиться от них, Арамона приносит кровавые жертвы. Все это, по мнению Валентина, совершеннейшая чушь, и люди не пропадают, а бегут от сумасброда начальника, жизни впроголодь или за поманившей мечтой, но вслух не спорит. А под настроение может припомнить высказывания из чужих мемуаров, сочинители которых писали про жуткие и странные события, происходившие в Лаик, когда там обитали монахи, а после жили и учились юноши из благородных семей.

Селина второй год мечтает о роли героини, но никак не может избавиться от амплуа инженю. И даже отец не в силах ей помочь, потому как злато дороже кровного родства. Селина — хорошенькая, но болтушка. Она жалуется на происки завистниц, скупость поклонников, злых критиков и корыстного отца, рассказывает про театр, новые пьесы и тут же меняет тему и говорит про шляпки, дороговизну тканей, потерявшегося мопса или вдруг поминает некоего господина Эр-Пи, чья книга о развитии способности к чтению мыслей смутила многие светлые умы.

Болтовня утомляет, но к счастью почти не требует ответа. Селина как солнце, сиянию и счастью которого необходимо присутствие безмолвных зеркал, и он готов какое-то время побыть таковым — прелести Селины и ее умение держать спину искупают грех многословия, к тому же Валентин научился пропускать большую часть сказанного мимо ушей.

До нее Валентин встречался с Мэллит. Юная гоганни была чудо как хороша, нежна, домовита и удивительно смела, даже бесстыдна для дочери своего народа, но только наедине. Стоило вывести ее в люди, Мэллит терялась, пыталась держаться в тени или за спиной, а если с ней заговаривали, коверкала речь так, будто на дворе Круг Скал, а не последняя четверть Круга Ветра. Валентин пытался ее переучить, но не преуспел и потому расстался, поняв, что с такой подружкой либо дома сидеть, либо появляться в самом непритязательном обществе.

И теперь каждый вечер четвертого дня недели он скучает в ложе театра, где зевоту вызывает все: выцветший бархат и скрипучие кресла, нелепые декорации и актерская игра, публика, оживляющаяся, когда на сцене дерутся, грубо шутят или оголяют женские ноги, дешевое вино в буфете и холодные гримерки, которые запираются снаружи.

Там, в ложе, его и находит Суавес.

На нем потертая куртка, старая шляпа, надвинутая на лоб, тяжелые ботинки и чем-то испачканные брюки. Работяга с окраины, а не советник дона. И пахнет от него рыбой и тиной. Как только в театр пропустили.

У семьи Алва сложные времена. Рокэ арестован и каким-то чудом пока остается в живых. Несколько месяцев назад Вальтера Придда так же арестовали, но по сфабрикованному обвинению, а спустя две недели он умер. Чиновник из прокуратуры предоставил семье результаты вскрытия, где причиной смерти было указано омертвление полого мышечного органа (сердца) вследствие острого недостатка кровоснабжения. Инфаркт. Валентин не поверил — отец не мог умереть... так. Но он умер, его отпели в домовой церкви и похоронили на семейном кладбище. Как и деда, и прадеда. Как, Валентин надеется, когда-нибудь похоронят и его самого. Но об этом рано задумываться.

— Я — дон.

Суавес выглядывает из-под шляпы, негромко хмыкает и сползает чуть ниже в кресле — прячется от любопытных глаз или просто устал. Считается, что людей Алвы в Олларии нет, но они есть. Подобно морским и речным обитателям, они ушли на дно — залегли на тюфяки.

— Вы — старший мужчина в семье, если забыть про мужа вашей сестры. Не дон.

Валентин нащупывает трость, проводит пальцами по змеиной голове — рана на бедре практически зажила, и он может обходиться без палки, но привык. К тому же не во все дома пускают вооруженным, а в трости спрятан клинок.

Окделлу, который в него стрелял, пришлось хуже. Развороченное пулей плечо, раздробленные кости, врачи намеревались ампутировать руку, но Алва... Алва не дал. Притащил какого-то мориска, и тот по осколкам собрал плечо заново и наколдовал, чтобы кости срослись.

— Вы — человек со стороны, — Валентин заставляет себя разжать пальцы и выпустить трость. — Можете ошибаться.

Мысли о надорце до сих пор горячат кровь и туманят рассудок.

После знакомства с Алвой Окделл пропал, словно его закатные твари сожрали, и объявился через три недели. В ближнем круге дона Рокэ. Чего только про них не болтали. И что надорская брага сумела свалить кэналлийца с ног, что южанин и монаха совратит, собьет с пути истинного. Окделла в глаза называли подстилкой Алвы, и он хватался за нож, лез в драку и бился до крови, не зная пощады. А после, оклемавшись, громил бары, не вылезал из борделей, проигрывался в карты до последней нитки. И... возвращался к Рокэ.

Алва ни разу не вмешался открыто, но тех, кто переступал очерченную им линию, убивал. Колиньяр, Феншо и многие другие, оставшиеся безымянными, кто не сумел вовремя остановиться или закрыть рот, были найдены мертвыми на улице, в собственном доме, на берегу Данара, в сточной канаве.

Окделл возвращался и даже не порывался уйти. Алва крепко его держал, но чем — Валентин не мог понять. И злился невероятно. На Алву, который предал не только Джастина, но и память о нем. На себя за то, что собственными руками преподнес Алве Окделла.

Все закончилось неожиданно и странно.  
В один прекрасный вечер Окделл вошел в дом Рокэ Алвы и выстрелил в него, едва переступив порог. Не попал.  
Не знавшие причин терялись в догадках и предположениях. Особенно после того как проведали, что ни убивать, ни калечить Окделла Алва не стал, а попросту вышвырнул в Агарис.  
Кто-то принял это за проявление слабости, кто-то заявил, что все — от знакомства и быстрого сближения до столь драматичного разрыва — было игрой.

Валентин был... доволен.  
Конечно, высылка — это не надгробная плита, но выстроенная им длинная цепочка из мелких шагов привела к ожидаемому результату. Ричард Окделл узнал, что его отца убил Рокэ Алва, и попытался отомстить. В то, что действия Окделла увенчаются успехом, Валентин особо не верил, но на всякий случай прикинул пару вариантов развития событий и просчитал свои пути. К счастью, не пригодилось.

— Со стороны, говорят, виднее, — Суавес зевает, прикрыв ладонью рот. Костяшки на его правой руке покрыты ссадинами и кровоподтеками.

— Но лучше знать ситуацию изнутри, — Валентин подбирается, как зверь, наметивший прыжок, всем телом разворачивается к собеседнику:

— Господин Суавес, поговорим откровенно. Если Алва не выберется, семью подомнут Салина. А Хулио не нужен консильери, он кроме своего старшего брата не слышит никого. Вы... я готов предложить вам место советника.

Суавес улыбается. Впервые за все время, что они знакомы.

Валентин давно решил, что своим консильери хочет видеть только Суавеса, и если представится возможность, вцепится в нее обеими руками и не отпустит.  
Но сейчас... глядя на адресованную ему улыбку, Валентин внутренне содрогается и жалеет, что затеял весь разговор.

Кэналлийцы верны своему соберано до гробовой доски. Со времен Рамиро-отступника главу семьи Алва предавали не единожды, но всегда чужие, подпущенные слишком близко.  
Не свои.  
Такие как Окделл.

Смотреть Суавесу в глаза трудно, и Валентин отводит взгляд.

— Как здоровье Окделла? — без тени интереса в голосе спрашивает он, стоит Суавесу подняться.

— Вашими молитвами, — отвечает тот и исчезает в темноте.

После отъезда Окделла в Агарис Валентин выждал семь дней и вновь напомнил Алве о себе и незаконченном деле. В ответ он получил посылку и письмо, в котором Алва коротко информировал, что Джастина выманили из дома с помощью записки от Катарины Ариго и устроил это кто-то из людей, близких к брату, дальше след вел к Манрикам и семье Колиньяр, но оборвался.  
В посылке упакованный в лиловую ткань лежал дохлый осьминог.

«Можешь похоронить его, — приписал Алва в конце письма, — а можешь таскать с собой всю жизнь. Меня от этого дерьма избавь».

Алва не желал жить прошлым, он отрекся от Джастина, забыл об обещании и требовал оставить его в покое.  
До того дня Валентин и не знал, что способен так ненавидеть. Он был готов убить Алву, и кто ведает, что бы он натворил, но на семью обрушились одна беда за другой. Сначала заболела мать, потом арестовали отца, и он умер, и многие нити, связи — друзья, партнеры, должники и пойманные на крючок компромата — оборвались. Передать их сыну Вальтер попросту не успел.

Семья разваливалась на куски, Валентин пытался сохранить хоть что-нибудь из наследия Вальтера Придда и потому уступал. Манрикам, Колиньяру, Ариго. Терял власть, территории, доход и уважение, которое в их мире зиждилось на признании силы.

Только Алве он не собирался уступать, из-за чего связался с появившимся в Олларии Альдо Раканом.

Сын рыбака и внук портовой принцессы, Альдо родился и всю жизнь прожил в Агарисе. Но, если верить его словам, с самого детства грезил Олларией. И когда Святой град встал ему поперек горла — блюстители порядка подобрались слишком близко, — спешно перебрался в столицу, а оказавшись в ней, решил, что не намерен делить ее ни с кем.

Валентин не воспринимал Альдо всерьез, считал мелким бандитом без связей и средств, которому хватило наглости разинуть рот на чересчур большой кусок. И еще сильнее разочаровался, увидев, что вместе с Альдо в Олларию вернулся Окделл. Но отступать было поздно — он предоставил Альдо убежище и доверил своих людей — да и не хотелось. Олларию лихорадило, семьи грызлись между собой: Манрики напали на Ариго, Алва воевал с Гастаки за склады в речном порту, а с Капрасом — за доступ к перевозкам по железной дороге. Колиньяры, свалив Дорака, подгребли под себя профсоюз портовых грузчиков и рабочих дока. И пока они рвали друг другу глотки, можно было потихоньку вернуть проверенных работников в букмекерские конторы, выкинуть Киллеана с ипподрома, возобновить боксерские поединки и открыть парочку казино.

Альдо грабил и убивал, запугивал и вынуждал примкнуть к нему, отхватывал от общего пирога куски пожирнее и послаще, Окделл, как блаженный, грезил собственной пивоварней, где намеревался изготавливать надорский эль, Валентин держался в стороне. Как и Окделл, ворошивший старые связи, он решал собственные дела и намеревался продолжить в том же духе. Ни его имя, ни семья Придд не должны быть замешаны в устроенном Альдо беспределе. Но первое же серьезное столкновение с полицией, коего Валентин не смог избежать, чуть не стоило ему жизни. В ту ночь он убил человека, окончательно осознал, в каком дерьме оказался, но и этого судьбе было мало — в Старом парке Валентин наткнулся на Окделла. Ненужная обоим встреча, нелепый и нервный разговор увенчались перестрелкой, которую два дурака едва ли не видели дуэлью.

Полмесяца Валентин провел в частной клинике, общаясь только с родными и ничего не говоря о делах семьи.  
За это время Альдо сжег зернохранилище, ограбил ювелирный магазин и выставку реликвий Гальтары, расправился с семьей гоганского ростовщика и устроил побоище на празднике в Доре.

По возвращении из клиники, Валентин закрылся в доме и начал превращать его в неприступную крепость. Усилил охрану, укрепил стены, завел собак и расставил ловушки и капканы.

Альдо в ту неделю взорвал винный склад, но газетчики едва обмолвились об этом происшествии. Все их внимание было приковано к убийству Фердинанда Лара и аресту подозреваемого в нем Рокэ Алвы.

* * *

Следующим утром Валентин завтракает с матерью и Габи. Мать бледна и задумчива, мало и неохотно ест, и почти неотрывно смотрит на пустой стул — место отца за столом никем не занято. У сестры тихий период. В такие дни она безмятежна, плетет венки из того, что под руку попадется, напевает, ни с кем не говорит и может долго бродить по дому и саду, пока не упадет от усталости. Но лучше это, чем воспаленные глаза, вопли и крики, расцарапанное лицо и фата из занавески.

Тарелки сияют белизной, бокалы прозрачнее слез, на льняных салфетках вышиты лиловые незабудки.

«Волны помнят», — сказал однажды отец, но Валентин был слишком мал, чтоб осознать услышанное или переспросить.

Волны.  
Семья — не море.  
Семья — хрупкий цветок, нежные лиловые лепестки у солнечной сердцевины.  
Мать, Габи, Ирэна, Питер, Клаус.  
И он, Валентин.

Валентин берет Габи за руку, гладит ладонь. Сестра улыбается, но смотрит сквозь. Она живет прошлым — тем временем, когда был жив ее муж, и весь мир казался ей светлым и радужным. Валентин не может ни разрушить эту иллюзию, ни разделить.

— Ты редко приходишь, Тино.

Мать не обвиняет. И не проявляет беспокойство. Свет в ее сердце еле теплится, его едва хватает на младших детей и на Габи. Валентин отпускает руку Габи, выбирается из-за стола, подходит к матери и обнимает ее за плечи.

— Возможно, я наконец повзрослел, и мне пора задуматься о собственном доме.

И утыкается лбом матери в шею. Как в детстве.

Она тихонько вздыхает, обнимает ладонью запястье сына и тянет его сесть рядом.

— Я правильно понимаю, ты говоришь о женитьбе?

— Да.

— У тебя есть девушка на примете?

— Нет. В этом я полностью полагаюсь на тебя.

Валентин улыбается, и мать отвечает ему мягкой, немного растерянной улыбкой, что греет душу.

— Сын мой, — в голосе матери ласковый укор, но Валентин уверен, она уже перебирает в памяти знакомых, в чьих семьях дочери подходящего возраста.

Пусть выбирает невестку, церковь, составляет список гостей, главное, чтоб перестала замыкаться в горе.  
Пусть Питер и Клаус вылезут из раковин и вновь будут бегать по комнатам, скатываться по перилам, спорить над последним куском пирога и наперебой рассказывать о том, что вычитали в книгах.  
Пусть у Габи будет много тихих дней, а Ирэна захочет вернуться в дом, ставший для нее чужим.

Валентин прячет в карман салфетку, ту самую с вышитыми незабудками, целует мать в щеку и идет в кабинет отца.

Он ляжет на такое дно, какое Алве и не снилось. Женится на хорошей девушке из приличной семьи, откроет нотариальную контору, купит дом и заведет собаку.  
Он станет добропорядочным человеком.  
Но ничего не забудет.  
Никогда.

Гирке приходит к назначенному времени, приносит газеты с кричащими заголовками, но Валентину они неинтересны. Он и так знает, что в них написано, а о чем забыли упомянуть.

Газетчики не могут успокоиться уже третий день — с Алвы сняты все обвинения, и он выпущен из тюрьмы.

Это не правосудие, это сговор. Городские власти заключили соглашение с Рокэ Алвой, и тот в обмен на свободу обещал устранить Альдо.  
Жителям нужен мир и покой, мэр хочет удержаться в кресле, и потому все готовы забыть о несчастном рогоносце Фердинанде Ларе.

— Вы уверены?

Гирке останавливается у стола. Его пальцы испачканы в чернилах, подбородок чисто выбрит, а воротник рубашки измят. У них с Ирэной не все ладно, но Валентин не лезет с вопросами.

— Долг законопослушного гражданина велит оказать властям содействие в поимке опасного преступника.

Перед приходом Гирке Валентин рисовал каракатиц. Отвечая, он постукивает карандашом по бумаге, и кажется, что каракатицы косятся на него с тревогой и надеются убежать, пока не стало слишком поздно.

— К тому же Алва моей помощью пренебрег.

Гирке кивает, выуживает из газет серенькую, невзрачную папку и кладет ее на край стола. Знает, что Валентин не будет ни читать, ни смотреть в его присутствии.

— Озвучу то, чего в папке нет. Лионель Савиньяк не только переведен в столицу, но и повышен в чине.

— Рад, что в бюро расследований ценят сотрудников.

— Вам не кажется, что поимка Альдо Ракана слишком резкий старт для новичка?

— Сначала его нужно поймать.

— Алва и Савиньяк долго служили вместе. Их называли друзьями.

— Люди меняются. Вчера они ели из общего котелка, а завтра один пожертвует дружбой в обмен на деньги или карьеру.

Гирке поправляет папку, выравнивает относительно угла, прощается, но ненадолго замирает у двери:

— Окделл покинул Олларию.

— Сбежал или помогли?

— Не могу сказать.

Валентин медлит, потом берет папку в руки.

— Хорошо, — он не смотрит на Гирке. — О надорце можете забыть...

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
  


    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854376" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.imgur.com/DDfD163.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение" /></a></div>  
<a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a>`


End file.
